A Demon's Lament
by DescendingSnow
Summary: Shinpachi, Kagura, and Otae felt betrayed when Gintoki attacked Hajime. What would have happened if they never knew the full truth to his actions?
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Shinpachi, Kagura, and Otae felt betrayed when Gintoki attacked Hajime. What would have happened if they never knew the full truth to his actions?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Hideaki Sorachi does.**

* * *

"Shin-chan!" Both Shinpachi and Otae took off in a hurry. Kagura trailing behind them.

"Sorry, big guy." Sougo clenched his fist. "I can't tell them after all."

* * *

A red flash illuminated the whole room as the half-cyborg walked away from the smoke.

He didn't reach far as a wooden sword appeared beside his neck. He was flung to the far wall as a lone figure stood among the smoke.

"You're still alive?" Hajime groaned as a sword impaled itself to his shoulder. Crimson eyes stared back at him in the shadows.

"If I can't bring you back alive, I just have to beat you half to death until you come back." He shivered as he felt the weight behind those words. _'He isn't kidding at all. He plans to kill me!_ ' The half-cyborg tried to unleash another explosion when his arm was amputated from his body. He took that moment to run from the figure. When did he took the sword from my shoulder?

"Oi, oi. Don't run now. I had to do dogeza to those bastards just for this." A lazed voice echoed. The smoke cleared up as it showed a man with a silver perm, covered with blood with his sword hoisted up his shoulder. That, alongside the moonlight shining down, made him look like a white demon sent from hell.

"Your brother figure is really crumbling down." He murmured as he summoned another sword. In an instant, the man before him disappeared. _'Where did he-?!'_

"I told you, neither Shinpachi nor I am interested in being brothers!" He barely managed to block against a barrage of attacks, grunting from the sheer force from each swing. His machines screaming from its constant distress. Then and there, he knew he wouldn't last long.

A blow slipped to his defenses before long, successfully incapacitating him. "What's wrong, Obi-one? Need more gasoline?" Positions switched, he tried to spur the emergency defense system inside him to work, not noticing that it was already destroyed.

The demon stood still among the shadows, his eyes piercing through his soul. "They'll never forgive you for this..." The half-cyborg whispered.

* * *

Gintoki raised Gengai's sword. "We were never brothers, anyway." He simply said before swinging it down, only for it to collide with another sword. His eyes widened as he noticed the figure who stopped him.

"Shinpachi...? Why are yo-" He never finished as the boy before him wildly swung his sword at him. He could feel his rage at his actions. Two more joined as he found himself on the other side of the room.

"Otae, Kagura..." He mumbled before hanging his head down.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Gin-chan!" Kagura shouted as she pointed her umbrella at him. The other girl glaring daggers at him, promising imminent death if he dares come close.

"Gin-san, I trusted you." He glanced back to Shinpachi. His hands tightly gripped at his sword. Gintoki met his eyes as they blazed with pain and hatred.

Gintoki clenched his fist. _'This is for them. This is for them.'_ He chanted like a mantra. _'This is why I'm playing the bad guy-'_ A small voice interrupted his thoughts.

 _'But they don't even realize that you're doing it for their sake, do they?'_ Suddenly, he found himself in a battlefield, surrounded by countless corpses. He was standing alone, his sword dripping with blood.

 _'Their siding with the person that may very well kill them and opposing the one who's trying to save them'_ His grip on his sword tightened.

 _'Give it up, Shiroyasha. You can't protect anything. Everyone around you are bound to die.'_ He can't say a word in response.

"Gin-san..." A voice interrupted before lifting his sword up to block an attack. For the first time, he saw Shinpachi for who he truly is. A samurai fighting to protect his friends. He continued to defend himself as Kagura joined in on their fight while Otae tended to Hajime. His thoughts were blank. He can't feel anything. He can't see anything.

 _'You're just a demon who kills everyone for his own selfishness!_ ' His sword felt heavy as he fought back. Both of them continued to look at him as if he's a menace.

"Gin-san!"

"Gin-chan!"

They didn't stop. They wouldn't stop. For them, I'm the bad guy. Realizing that thought, he rushed forward to the half-cyborg, ignoring the cries of grief that loomed in his heart, and completely obliterated Hajime's left eye and what remained of the core in his chest. He briefly glanced up as he noticed a flicker of brown emerge from the remaining eye.

 _'Even if I'll be gone, at least they still have their big brother'_. He smiled at the thought as he retreated back to the hole on the wall he created earlier. Shinpachi and Kagura stood back.

"Kagura," He called. "I know you'll fit well with the three of them." He looked up and let a smile form on his face. _'The last smile that they'll ever see...'_

"Have a happy life, all of you. Goodbye and thank you." and with that, he escaped. Ignoring their calls of his name, and steeling himself to another life of desolation.

* * *

 **Edited: November, 1, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2 - You're Not Alone

**A/N: Oh look, it's not a one-shot anymore.**

* * *

A lone figure climbed the steps as he paid no heed to the fear that threatened to seize his heart. He stopped in front of a door as he heard familiar voices.

'It can't be…right?' He opened the door as he saw the Yato girl curled in on herself, while the two siblings tended to another man. What he feared became reality as his anger rose to unsurmountable levels. The man glanced at the new visitor in fear as the other occupants just noticed him open the door.

"Ah, Katsura-san." Shinpachi said as he stood up. "What do you need, Katsura-san?"

"Where is Gintoki?" Katsura asked, barely containing his own rage. 'He's gone and yet they continue as if nothing's wrong?' He clenched his fists.

"He left." Otae simply said as she proceeded to walk out. Katsura didn't let her. He gripped her arm, staring at her eyes. " _Where is he_?" He repeated, tightening his hold in emphasis as she flinched.

"Wait – "The cyborg tried to stand up before groaning in pain. "Ah, don't stand up yet!" Shinpachi exclaimed, trying to help him down. The cyborg held his arm up in protest. He looked at Katsura with regard.

"It was my fault he left." He continued before anyone could talk. "It's true we don't know why he left or where he is but don't blame them. It was all my fault."

Obi gazed at his eyes, trying to let him see that it wasn't anyone's fault but his. Katsura held this for only a second before letting go of her arm. He lowered his head, letting his long hair shadow his eyes.

He took out his sword, still in its scabbard before smashing the hilt on the wall. The cracks spread halfway through the ceiling as he glared at each and single one of them.

"If anything happened to him," He looked up, eyes freezing cold with a voice layered with disdain and disgust. "Know that I will never let each of you roam this world alive."

"Gintoki was wrong about you." He hissed before leaving the building, his anger rippling around him. All those that remained in the room was silent and not a single one of them noticed the young girl who was weeping silently as she left through the window.

* * *

Kagura ran through the streets, tears blinding her path as she thought back to the time when he left. I didn't know. I didn't know Gin-chan tried to save him. I tried to attack him.

She didn't bother wiping away her tears. She didn't bother the pain that was slowly engulfing her within. She was too deep within her mind to even try to care about anything else.

Everyone was leaving. This was something she noticed far too late. She couldn't stay with Shin-chan. He had his own family and she couldn't interfere with that. Her own family was scattered throughout the world or in another world.

She was truly alone.

She kept running. No destination in mind. She just wanted to stop all these emotions from overflowing within her. Somewhere to release all this frustration.

In her distress, she bumped into someone who knew her very well. They locked eyes for a moment before she muttered an apology and ran away. She didn't recognize her, too buried in her emotions.

A hand gripped her dress, one that managed to stop her in her frenzied state. Her body immediately tried to get it to let go. "Let go! Let go!" She shouted, sobbing and sniffling.

"China girl…" She looked up, recognizing the voice. His eyes were filled with concern and an emotion she couldn't quite decipher. At once, she slacked her struggles. There was still someone here.

"Super sadist…" She whispered, as her eyes glistened with renewed tears. She immediately buried her face on his shoulder, releasing her buried emotions.

She needed some sort of reprieve from everything that was happening. It was too much for her, for someone who was still trying to learn how to trust someone.

* * *

The boy didn't push her away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her in one way or another. He glared away all those who was curious and tried to watch.

He didn't know why she tried to comfort her. He just knew that if he let her go, she'll slip away from his grasp…never to be found again.

To be honest, he was guilty. He indirectly caused that one girl, who was unafraid to anything, to break down and cry. He was also relieved that he chose to patrol the town in that time.

Who knew what could've happened if he didn't? Would she go and destroy something in her emotions?

He knew of her capabilities and feared that she could have hurt herself if she continued like she did earlier. He knew enough to know what happens to someone who let their emotions get in the way.

He looked down, wrapping her more tightly. In his mind, he silently vowed to fix his mistake. Everything else be damned.


End file.
